Smile and Speak
by delusionment
Summary: Twirl, ballerina, twirl. Mini x Alo. Oneshot. Spoilers for 6x09.


Smile and Speak

"Mommy, how do I look?" asked the little girl. She admired herself in the mirror, shifting side to side, her sheer, white dress billowing as she moved.

Mini ran her fingers through a strand of her daughter's hair and until it slipped from her fingers. "Very beautiful," she answered with a bit of a breathy sigh. She never could get enough of her. Her daughter was just so beautiful with her father's flaming red hair and her own bright green eyes. Her face had freckles like stars; neither of them could count any of them. She was a tiny girl, a little smaller than the others her age, but Mini thought she was just perfect, just so wonderful.

"You're going to do my hair up later, yeah, mommy?"

"Mmm-hmm." Mini turned to the vanity beside her and traced the pink ribbon that would later be tied into her daughter's hair. How long had it been since she last saw a ribbon like that tied into someone's hair? It felt too long ago, but not long enough that Mini felt a few tears prick her eyes. She quickly blinked them away; this was neither the time nor the place for that. "Darling, it'll be cold tonight. Make sure to wear your jacket."

The girl's face fell in disappointment. "But this doesn't need a jacket! And besides, it's cold up here, and I'm used to it!"

Of course it had been rather drafty up at the house, but like Alo promised years ago, he fixed the place up, though it took quite a deal of time for it to be "remotely presentable," as Mini had kindly put it. They spent a few nights huddled up in the "bedroom" when they had moved in before they found it unbearable and ran back to Alo's house and slept in his room, their baby and the crib next to them.

Their barn house slowly expanded as time went by. The wooden walls and the cracked cement were replaced with drywall that was constantly built up and torn down before being relocated a little further before being built up again. A couple of inches always made a difference. The bathroom finally had its own room after Rich _begged_ Alo to give it its privacy away from the kitchen and the food being cooked there. Their bedroom later became more than a loft; Alo built stairs leading into their bedroom and the walls and floor were thick enough that their daughter couldn't hear their business from the outside. Their daughter's room was built below theirs and it had the right amount of space for her to twirl and play around.

The little girl jumped down from the lounge, which had increased in size as renovations went along, and ran up the stairs to her parents' bedroom. "Daddy, daddy!" she called. When Alo appeared in the doorway, she said, "Do I have to wear a jacket tonight? I don't wanna! It'll ruin the dress!"

"Are you sure, ginger nut? It's going to be cold night," said Alo.

"I can take the cold," she pouted, "I'll be fine, promise."

"Well, if you can take the cold, then I'm sure you'll be fine." He saw Mini raise an eyebrow and give him a look that he knew all too well. "But we'll bring a jacket for you just in case you change your mind," he added quickly. "You're going to be the prettiest ballerina for Halloween."

His daughter's eyes widened as she said, "I'm not a ballerina, daddy!"

"You're not? Then what are you?"

"I'm Grace Violet Blood! Lookie, I'll show you!" She ran down the stairs and into her bedroom. Alo looked at Mini with astonishment. Mini smiled slightly and shrugged, quickly wiping away the few drops of tears that managed to fall. Their daughter came back with a small photo album that belonged to Mini as she showed her father a picture of Grace at a ballet recital. "See! Look!"

Alo smiled as he stared at the picture, Grace's face and smile frozen in time. "You're right. My mistake!"

She giggled as she ran back down the steps. "I'm gonna show Grandma my dress!" She ran for the door.

"Grace! Gracie! Don't forget your shoes!" said Mini.

Grace obeyed and slipped on her shoes. She gathered up her dress so it wouldn't get dirty as she ran outside across the field to her grandparents' farmhouse. "Grandma, Grandma! Look at my dress!" Mini and Alo heard her call.

Alo slowly walked down the steps and stood next to Mini, placing a hand on her shoulder. He gave her a reassuring squeeze.

They both knew that the resemblance was uncanny.

* * *

><p>So, after watching 6x09, I felt the inspiration to write this. I know that Mini may have a miscarriage in the next episode (omg omg omg omg omg please don't let it be true) but I'm praying and hoping that it won't be true. I love Mini and Alo together, and I want them and their daughter to be happy.<p>

Yes, it's rather cheesy and predictable that they would name their daughter after Grace, but I love it. It feels right.


End file.
